Reflection of the Moon
by missgwyneth
Summary: What if Eichi somehow came back?
1. Chapter 1

**Reflection of the Moon**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Full Moon wo Sagashite related.

Summary: Mitsuki unknowingly makes a wish for Eichi-kun to come back to life. Takes place at the end of the anime series, a couple of years after Mitsuki found Takuto. Mitsuki is now sixteen years old.

"Eichi-kun… Look, it's the ocean." A sixteen year old Mitsuki Kouyama smiles slightly, looking down at a small picture frame next to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and embraced them. All around her was beautiful sand with slight waves crashing onto them. The moon shone brightly above her head, reflecting its wonderful light against the water.

"Doesn't the moon look so pretty against the ocean?" she sighed happily, falling back on the sand and looking up at the dark night sky. "I wonder if you can see this from where you are…"

Mitsuki reached for the picture frame and placed on top of her stomach, giving it better leverage. "If only you could see this… I wish you could see this with me." With that final thought, she closed her eyes smiling and taking in the scenery.

"Mmm…" Mitsuki mumbled, feeling the sun's bright rays beating against her closed eyelids. Opening them slowly, she breathed in the air deeply. Coming to a sitting position, it was then she felt the light warmth wrapping her. Looking down, she saw that she was covered with a light blue jacket. She fingered the soft material as she lifted it off of her body. Getting to her feet, she stretched her arms broadly. "Good morning." She sighed out to no one in particular.

"Oh! Eichi-kun, where are you?" she looked all around the area she was laying but couldn't find that small picture frame. Just when she was about to go frantic, a soft voice made its way to her ears from behind her.

"Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki whipped around coming face to face with Eichi Sakurai. She was too stunned to speak or move.

Eichi smiled and held out the picture frame for Mitsuki. "I only borrowed it for a bit." Regaining a little of her mind, she reached for the picture and took it into her hands.

Stepping closer to him, her eyes got wider. "E-Eichi-kun?"

He didn't respond, but took a step forward and gathered her in for a tight embrace.

Eichi was real. Mitsuki felt his warmth, his strong arms protecting her, much like the feeling Takuto gave her when he embraced her. At the thought of Takuto, she broke their hug and looked him in the eyes.

"H-How?"

Eichi simply smiled.

TBC

((What do you guys think? Reviews please, tell me who you'd like to see Mitsuki end up with in the end & all that good stuff. & I will try to update at least once a week or less!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflection of the Moon**

Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite in any way shape or form.

Summary: Eichi-kun comes back. Surprise?

"Mitsuki?" Takuto called, hearing only his own echo in response. He peered over the endless miles of sand, looking around for a small tint of auburn brown hair. He had fallen asleep earlier the previous night and when he woke up, she was no where to be found. He assumed she had wondered on the beach gazing at the moon like she always did when given the chance.

"TAKUTO!" A familiar voice echoed through his ears.

Turning around, he saw Mitsuki sprinting to him. Finally reaching him, she jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "Good morning!"

"Mitsuki, you worried me." Returning her hug, he dug his face into her hair. "Don't go doing that again."

"I guess I'm too late in many more ways than one."

Takuto looked up only to see Eichi standing a good length behind Mitsuki, a gentle smile tracing his lips. His grip on Mitsuki loosened completely and his hands dropped. He didn't try to hide his surprise as he stared bluntly at Eichi with his mouth opened wide.

"Takuto… Takuto." Mitsuki waved a hand in front of Takuto. "I-I'm not too sure how it happened, but Eichi-kun is back!" she linked her arm with Takuto and then reached over to Eichi and linked her other arm with his.

She grinned broadly. "Isn't this great?"

Eichi only smiled in response and Takuto looked the other direction sighing. "Yeah… Great." He mumbled.

But what neither of them had realized was… The dead coming back to life was definitely against the rules… And they would be reuniting with a lot of old friends…

TBC

((Hey! Sorry this ch was so short, but I have a bit of a writers block, and I figure this would be a nice short little view of whats to come. Review! & Stay tuned, I will try to update at least once a week, if not less!))


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflection of the Moon**

Chapter3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Full moon wo Sagashite wise.

**Summary:** Eichi's alive and kicking! & by the way, this is based on the anime(in case that wasn't clear in the previous chapters).

"Izumiii-kunnn. Where are we going?" A white ghost-like figure asked his partner with that silly grin on his face.

"The chief informed us that a soul came back to life the previous night. We must go retrieve it."

"Does that kind of thing happen?" Jonathan drawled.

"No. It's unusual so we have to investigate it and report back to the chief." Izumi sighed. Four years had passed since Izumi and Jonathan parted ways with the three of 'them'. He was never the same again afterwards. "Come on. Let's get this soul and go back."

Izumi and Jonathan flew towards the place where the spirit had been revived.

"Eichi Sakurai."

The name breezed through the ears of one particular angel. Meroko looked up from her conversation with another angel and floated over to where she heard the very familiar name.

"What? What about an Eichi Sakurai?" she asked, moving towards the group centering on the gossip.

Meroko came face to face with another fellow angel who shrugged. "I'm not sure but when I was in the head's office, it was in a panic. Apparently, this Eichi is a dead spirit that was revived yesterday! And the heads have no idea how it happened!" All the other angels gasped. That kind of thing never happens. It's impossible.

Meroko blinked wordlessly. The only thing that went through her mind was, 'Mitsuki'. She took out her most precious bunny doll and headed to the door leading to the head's office. She was going to go on a mission and she could hardly wait!

"… And now I'm finally sixteen." Mitsuki finished with a smile. She, Eichi, and Takuto were sitting on a little stone wall over-looking the ocean and she had spent the last hour or so telling Eichi everything that had happened over the six years that she and Eichi had been separated.

It was still such a shock to Mitsuki to see Eichi-kun sitting right beside her. Over the years, she had learned to accept his death and now this. She didn't know whether to be dying of happiness or crying in frustration. Her brows furrowed in thought. Takuto nudged her from the side and gave her a questioning look.

Mitsuki gave him a smile in response and their hands found each others. They entwined their fingers and gave each other secret smiles.

"Ahem." Eichi cleared his throat. He smiled politely at the two of them. He felt happy for Mitsuki's happiness, but at the same time, he was slightly irritated and annoyed, very unlike his usual self.

Mitsuki and Takuto looked up from their moment to face Eichi. Mitsuki gave him a bright smile and jumped off the stone wall still holding onto Takuto's hand. She motioned for Eichi to do the same.

She pointed towards the ocean with a grin. "Let's collect shells, like we used to Eichi-kun. Remember?" ((AN/I'm just making this up 0o))

Eichi smiled. He remembered every moment he had with Mitsuki clearly.

A few minutes later, Eichi and Mitsuki were wading in the water looking around for shells, leaving a very irritated Takuto on the sand.

"Izumiii-kunnn. Overrr Theree." Jonathan floated around in circles above the three below them.

Izumi looked down and was taken aback. "Mi-ki and Ta-kun?"

Jonathan and Izumi floated down to their height. Jonathan floated over to Mitsuki and started to play with her hair and Izumi walked all around Takuto observing him from all angles.

"Ah, Mitsuki-chan! Look at this one I found." Eichi said, looking up towards Mitsuki. His facial expression turned into a frown the minute he spotted her. "Hey, what are you doing to her!" he yelled, rushing over to Mitsuki and pushed Jonathan away.

Mitsuki looked at Eichi with a puzzled look and Takuto looked up from his slump at the new noise.

"He hit mee… Izumiii-kunn…" Jonathan whined.

Izumi floated over to Eichi. "Eichi Sakurai? I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your soul back now." He said, starting to glow with a bright yellow light.

"No. Only one person can take or release my soul." Eichi said solemnly.

Takuto came wading into the water next to Mitsuki and Eichi. Mitsuki instantly caught onto what was going on and she stood in front of Eichi with her arms out-stretched. "Ah.. Um. Shinigami-kun! You can't take him! No!" she yelled out, squeezing her eyes shut. She had no idea where the shinigami was or who he was.

Takuto came to stand next to Mitsuki, not sure where to look. "Izumi? Izumi! Is it you?" he shouted, frustrated at not being able to see whom he was talking to.

"Izumi-kun!"

An unknown voice came from above them all. A long shine of pink hair came floating down next to the company.

Izumi, Jonathan, and Eichi all looked up to see Meroko come next to them.

Izumis eyes widened in surprise. "Me-chan?"

Meroko smiled, seeing all the gathered company. She saw the confusion coming from the eyes of Takuto and Mitsuki and she waved her hands and light shiny sparks came out covering them all.

After a second of being blinded, Takuto and Mitsuki blinked heavily as more figures besides Eichi's came into view. ((AN/I really don't know if Meroko has those kinda powers, but its important for them to see each other right?))

"Mitsuki!" Meroko exclaimed, jumping at her hugging her tight. She winked, showing her the stuffed bunny she made her so long ago.

"M-Meroko?" Mitsuki stammered, surprised.

Takuto looked from Jonathan to Izumi to Meroko and he couldn't believe his eyes. After the appropriate greetings, they all stared at each other knowing the purpose of their visit.

Everyone turned to look at Eichi.

"How exactly did this happen?" Meroko finally asked.

All eyes turned to Mitsuki. "I'm not too sure… But you guys can't take him away! Please…" she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Meroko sighed. "We're going to need a plan…"

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next one should be coming by next week! Thanks to all those who read my fiction!

**Cococrazyezzy -** I'll add tons of T & E rivalry soon

**Saitou Kana – **thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it xD

**Renzie young –** Ah sorry I'll try to be more descriptive from now on

**Aznyoshidragongrl3 -** lols I know it sounds like her 12-year old self but I guess I'm just too used to it xD


End file.
